No Sacrifice too Great
by capri1228
Summary: Human complications
1. Default Chapter

PREFACE: This is a scenario that takes place when John accidentally creates a wormhole while on maneuvers with Aeryn in his Farscape I module. It doesn't necessarily follow or coincide with any particular episode or season. However if I had to say where it would fit in to the series, I would say toward the beginning of Season II when John and Aeryn's feelings for one another were starting to grow and become more obvious to both their crewmates and to themselves.  
  
  
  
It was a humid Florida night evening. One of those nights were sleep was difficult to come by unless you were lucky enough to have man's greatest invention, central air conditioning. However John couldn't sleep for other reasons. It had been 48 arns (hours) since he and Aeryn were drawn into the wormhole he accidentally created while flying his sling shot maneuver in his module. He was "hot dogging" trying to impress Aeryn with his growing flying ability. When the wormhole appeared, they both assumed at first that it was the Ancients trying to contact John again but soon found that they were actually being drawn into an honest to god wormhole with Earth on the other side of it. The last broken transmission from Pilot had confirmed it.  
  
It had been 48 arns since they crash landed. It had been 48 arns of tests, tests, and more tests to determine if he was truly who he said he was. Most importantly it has been 48 arns since he had seen Aeryn. He didn't know where she was or what they were doing to her. He had overwhelming guilt for putting her in this position, yet again. At least on the "false" Earth he knew the Ancients would not do her any physical harm, but he was on his real home planet now and he was nearly as confident.  
  
Within 24 hours (he had to get use to speaking his language again), his father, Jack, and DK were with him at the IASA holding facility. Jack tried to find out what he could about Aeryn and her whereabouts but the military was keeping it hush hush. John was given lodging on the base and was restricted to the base until clearance was given from the higher ups.  
  
*******  
  
One the sun began to rise on John's third day on Earth, he found himself quite restless. He decided to go for a run. He put on a pair of military issue shorts and a t-shirt and headed out. As he jogged vigorously around the base trying to wear himself out so that may be he would be able to sleep, he did notice that he had some guests tagging along with him.  
  
When he got back to his bungalow his father was waiting for him outside.  
  
Jack: "How was your run? Did it help?"  
  
John sat beside his father on the steps of the bungalow.  
  
John: "Not really. Did you find anything out about Aeryn? I can't get a straight answer out of anyone around here."  
  
Jack: "She is being kept in a high security facility on the other side of the base."  
  
John felt a glimmer of hope.  
  
John: "Then she is here and she is alive?"  
  
Jack: "Yes."  
  
John saw a look on his father's face that he hadn't seen since he was a little kid.  
  
John: "What Dad? I know something is up. I saw a lot of big trucks coming on to the base last night."  
  
Jack: "It is medical equipment. They have a research team coming in do testing on your friend."  
  
John: "I have to get into to see her Dad. She must be so scared. I wonder if she even knows that I am alive and that I am here?"  
  
Jack: "John, there is more."  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Jack: "The medical research team is being headed by Alexandra."  
  
John looked at his father.  
  
John: "Alex, is here?"  
  
Jack: "She is inside. When she heard about what happened to you two years ago we kept in touch and when you were found she contacted me."  
  
John stood up. At one time in his life he thought wanted to marry Alex. He thought she was the love his life but career circumstances parted them. It had been nearly two and a half years since they had seen each other. John touched his father's shoulder and walked up the stairs into the bungalow. As he walked inside he saw Alex standing by the window. Her shoulder length blonde hair shining in the sunlight beaming through the window.  
  
John spoke softly.  
  
John: "Hello Alex."  
  
She turned. She smiled at him. She was wearing a crisply pressed suit. She walked toward him with her arms outstretched. John stepped away.  
  
John: "Oh no doubt I have been jogging."  
  
Alex: "Do you think I really care?"  
  
They smiled at each other. He walked into her outstretched arms. They held each other for a long time.  
  
Alex: "Welcome home spaceman."  
  
As much as John wanted to play 20 questions with Alex and catch up on her life and tell her all that he saw and did while traveling through amazing galaxies, Aeryn was foremost in his mind.  
  
John: "I need your help, Alex."  
  
Alex stepped back and looked into his clear ocean blue eyes.  
  
John: "I need to see her."  
  
Alex: "Most astronauts go out into space and bring back rock samples, water, dirt, leave to you to come back with an alien. A female alien."  
  
John: "Her name is Aeryn. Aeryn Sun."  
  
Alex took a breath.  
  
Alex: "I was told of the foreign bodies that they found at the base of your brain. This is how you communicate with her?"  
  
John: "They are communicator microbes."  
  
Alex: "She has them as well?"  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
Alex: "So she understands when we talk to her?"  
  
John: "Some things, if they are not to 'earthy', she can understand you."  
  
John walked over to the window. He looked back at Alex.  
  
John: "I know you can get me clearance to see her, Alex."  
  
Alex: "I don't know John. They have been keeping her visitors limited. She has been quite disruptive and has been put in restraints."  
  
John got a desperate look on his face and moved over to Alex.  
  
John: "Aeryn is a soldier, a warrior, by birth, by nature. Her first instinct is to fight when she feels threatened or frightened. I can calm her. I can explain what is happening but you have to let me see her."  
  
Alex searched his face.  
  
Alex: "You really are worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
John: "She is my friend. She is here because of me."  
  
Alex: "Let me make a call."  
  
John: "I am going to get changed."  
  
John went to shower and change.  
  
******  
  
Jack accompanied John and Alex to the medical facility where Aeryn was being held. John was looking around at all the military guards posted around the facility. Jack touched his arm when he noticed what John was doing. He whispered in his ear.  
  
Jack: "I know that look. Don't even consider it Son."  
  
John looked at his father and then walked through the facility door behind Alex. John spotted DK in the observation booth. DK came down. He kissed Alex's cheek.  
  
DK: "Hey Alex, it is good to have our boy home again, isn't it?"  
  
DK put his arm around John's shoulder. Alex smiled.  
  
Alex: "Yes, it is."  
  
John: "What are you doing here DK? Is the module being kept here to?"  
  
DK: "No, it is in Hangar 9. I am curious about the alien just like everyone else."  
  
John got a sick feeling in his stomach. He saw all the scientists standing near a rounded glass partition in the middle of the room. He walked over and looked down. There was Aeryn. She was laying almost in a fetal position in a corner of the room. Her legs were drawn tight up to her chest. She was wearing a pair of white hospital pants and was bound by a straitjacket. John looked back at Alex.  
  
John: "Are there people here all the time watching her like a lab rat?"  
  
Alex: "No, she has private quarters for sleep and showering but when we are testing, she is brought into this room."  
  
John: "I want to see her, without the audience."  
  
Alex gestured for him to follow her. John touched his father's shoulder. He looked back at DK.  
  
John: "I will come by the hangar later to see the module."  
  
DK: "Okay buddy."  
  
*******  
  
When Aeryn heard the lock on the door to her rounded cell click she rolled over so that her back was facing the door. She tried to make herself as small as possible in that room hoping that all of this was just some horrible nightmare and would go away. She heard two sets of footsteps approaching her. She moved closer into the corner. Her mane of thick raven hair covering her face.  
  
John kneeled beside her. He reached out slowly and pulled her hair back from her face. His face filled with concern and fear.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She didn't respond. Aeryn thought it was a trick her mind was playing on her. She was afraid to look and not see Crichton there.  
  
John: "Aeryn, Babe?"  
  
Alex heard John call the alien 'baby'. She shot a look in John's direction then at the female alien as she turned her head toward him.  
  
Aeryn turned her head slowly. Her eyes brimming with tears. When her eyes met his, her tears started to flow.  
  
Aeryn: "Crichton!"  
  
She rolled over into his reassuring arms. He stroked her hair soothingly. He pulled back and looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "Are you all right?"  
  
Aeryn: "They put me in this contraption. I can't move my arms. They said I had violent tendencies."  
  
John: "Aeryn…"  
  
He smiled slightly at her.  
  
Aeryn: "I didn't hurt anybody who wasn't trying to hurt me."  
  
Alex stepped forward.  
  
Alex: "What is she saying John?"  
  
Aeryn looked at her.  
  
Aeryn: "Who is that? She was with those people taking my blood earlier."  
  
John looked over his shoulder.  
  
John: "I am going to take this jacket off of her. She has promised to behave."  
  
John looked in Aeryn's eyes.  
  
John: "Right?"  
  
Aeryn reluctantly agreed. John turned her around and began to unfasten the straitjacket. Aeryn pulled her arms out of it. She was wearing a t-shirt and started to stretch her arms to get the feeling back in them. She looked over at Alex.  
  
Aeryn: "Who is she?"  
  
John: "This is Alex. She is head of the medical research team."  
  
Aeryn: "You know her?"  
  
John looked at Aeryn. From the look in his eyes, Aeryn could tell this was the Alex that John used to speak of his first cycle on Moya.  
  
Aeryn: "This is your Alex?"  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
Aeryn lowered her eyes. She stood up slowly. John took her arm and helped her to her feet.  
  
Alex: "What is she saying John?"  
  
John: "She is scared Alex. She doesn't understand why she is being kept in here like this."  
  
Alex: "We just want to understand your species. You look like us and some of your physiology is the same but there were anomalies in your blood that we are interested in studying more. We also want to look at your brainwave patterns and your organs to see if your thought pattern is similar to ours."  
  
Aeryn started to lunge toward Alex. John got between her and Alex. A couple of MPs rushed into the room with tranquilizer guns ready. John yelled.  
  
John: "No, don't shot her with that."  
  
He held Aeryn's arms.  
  
Aeryn: "I am not going to let them cut me open to look at my organs."  
  
John: "Stop it Aeryn or they will shot you with those darts."  
  
She looked at the guards and then at John.  
  
John: "They are not going to cut you open. They have machines that take pictures of your insides with no pain and no incisions."  
  
Aeryn looked from Alex to John.  
  
Aeryn: "I will not be a lab rat like with Namtar or like when we were on your 'false earth'. I will not be studied like some animal."  
  
John: "Aeryn, you have to take it easy. Trust me, Babe. I am not going to let anything happen to you. You have to relax or they are going to put you back in that."  
  
He gestured to the jacket on the floor. She relaxed her arms. John let her go slowly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
John: "You have to trust me now. Just like when I first got to your world, I had to trust you. You have to trust me. This is my turf. For once you have to follow my lead."  
  
Aeryn: "More Sundance to your Butch?"  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
Aeryn backed away and sat down on the table in the middle of the room. Alex waved the guards away. John went over and sat next to her. He looked at Alex.  
  
John: "Could you give us some time, Alex?"  
  
Alex: "Yes."  
  
She walked over and stood in front of Aeryn. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Alex: "I am not trying to hurt you. We just want to understand you, Aeryn Sun."  
  
Aeryn looked at John then back at Alex. Aeryn held her hand out. Alex looked at John. John smiled.  
  
John: "Go ahead. It is all right."  
  
Alex and Aeryn shook hands. Alex smiled at her. She turned and left the room. John watched her leave. Aeryn looked at him. When he looked back at Aeryn, she looked away. John took Aeryn's hand in his.  
  
John: "I am sorry I got you in this mess. I always seemed to be doing something to complicate your life."  
  
Aeryn: "Like a plague."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "Well, I am glad to see you are getting your sense of humor back."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "I can't stay here John. I am sure your friend is nice but she is a scientist. It is just a matter of time before these pictures will not tell them everything they want to know and they decide to…"  
  
Her voice trailed off. John rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
John: "I will find a way to fix this. I promise."  
  
Aeryn looked in his eyes. The door opened. Alex stepped inside.  
  
Alex: "John, we have to go. She has to prepped for her CT scan."  
  
John looked at Aeryn.  
  
John: "This will not hurt and I will be here watching. Just behave yourself and trust me."  
  
Aeryn nodded. John slipped off the table. He looked back at her as he reached the door. Aeryn smiled slightly. He smiled back.  
  
****** 


	2. Part II

John stayed while Aeryn went through a series of tests. He could tell from the look on her face that she was angry and afraid but she kept her cool like she promised him she would. After she was returned to the quarters where she slept for the night John left the facility with Alex.  
  
Alex: "How about some dinner? We can catch up on each others lives."  
  
John: "That sounds great but it will have to be local. I am not exactly free to go to four star restaurants."  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
Alex: "My bungalow, say at 7:30 pm."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "I will be there."  
  
Alex kissed his cheek and left him. John watched her with a smile on his face and then turned to go see DK.  
  
******  
  
Jack and DK were together looking at the incredible modifications John had made to the module using Moya's parts. John looked over the module.  
  
John: "How is she doing?"  
  
DK: "Considering the crash, she is in remarkable shape."  
  
John: "Flightworthy?"  
  
Jack looked at his son. DK took John by the arm. Jack followed. They went into DK's office. Jack closed the door.  
  
Jack: "What are you thinking, Son?"  
  
John: "I am not just thinking Dad. I am going to do it."  
  
DK: "Do what?"  
  
Jack: "He is going to break the alien out and take her back in the module.'  
  
DK looked at John.  
  
John: "Her name is Aeryn Sun. She is an alien to you but she is my friend. I can't leave her there to be poked and prodded. She is keeping it cool for now but that is not going to last long. I know Aeryn. They will have to kill her to keep her and I am not going to let that happen."  
  
Jack: "What about you? Look how long it took you to find your way home. Are you willing to risk getting lost in space again for her?"  
  
John: "I found my way once. I will find it again."  
  
John walked over to the window. He stared out at the base.  
  
John: "Alex is the only reason I haven't tried anything up till now. I trust her. I know she won't let them do anything to Aeryn without telling me first."  
  
DK: "What about Alex?"  
  
John looked over his shoulder.  
  
John: "I am meeting her for dinner."  
  
DK walk over and stood next to John. He laid his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.  
  
DK: "We have been best buds forever and we got into this together and I am willing to see it through no matter what you decide."  
  
John looked at him.  
  
John: "Thanks man."  
  
He turned to his father.  
  
John: "What about you Dad?"  
  
Jack took a couple of steps toward John.  
  
Jack: "I have seen that look on your face before. I know I can't stop you. Just tell me what you need me to do."  
  
John: "Thank you. I haven't figured a timeline yet. As long as Alex is here I know they don't have any plans to move Aeryn, so I have a few days to work things out."  
  
Jack: "How are you going to get back to this ship? Provided you can get through the wormhole."  
  
John: "When I first spotted the wormhole, I asked Pilot to track our com channel. He would have lost us once we went through the wormhole but he will be able to track us once we emerge from it."  
  
The room was silent. John looked back at out the base.  
  
*******  
  
John and Alex had a great dinner. They talked for hours. Going over old times and catching up on each other's lives. John told her all about the crew on Moya and some of his adventures. She was astounded and amazed at his travels.  
  
They sat on the couch drinking wine.  
  
Alex: "So tell me about Aeryn?"  
  
John: "She is my friend."  
  
Alex looked into his eyes.  
  
Alex: "I am a woman, John. A woman who you loved and who loved you. I have seen the look that has passed between the two of you when you are with her. I know what love looks like."  
  
John lowered his eyes. He didn't say anything to her. Alex put her glass down on the coffee table. She moved closer to John. He looked up into her eyes and could feel those old familiar feelings that he thought were gone. They started kissing and one thing lead to another. It was nice and comfortable for both of them.  
  
*****  
  
In the middle of the night John and Alex were awakened by MPs pounding on Alex's bungalow door. Alex got up and slipped on her robe. John stood in the door of the bedroom wrapped in a sheet.  
  
Alex: "What is it?"  
  
MP: "There has been a problem with the alien. She has attacked one of the guards and gotten his weapon. She is using her bed as a barrier and we can't get to her. They need you and Commander Crichton."  
  
John was already throwing his pants and shoes on. Alex rushed to get dressed and in her haste she grabbed John's shirt. They rushed to the medical facility. There were guards everywhere. Alex pushed through with John. They were determining whether to smoke her out of her hiding placed to shot her with a tranquilizer dart. John looked at Alex.  
  
John: "Let me talk to her. I can find out what happened."  
  
Alex: "All right but I am going in with you."  
  
The guard Aeryn had attacked was standing directly outside the door. He was holding his arm.  
  
Alex: "What happened Private?"  
  
Private: "I am not sure. I went in to check on her and she went berserk."  
  
John knocked on the door.  
  
Aeryn: "Stay the frell away from me. I am warning you."  
  
John: "Aeryn, it is John. I am coming in with Alex."  
  
John opened the door slowly. Alex was following close behind. Aeryn looked over top of the bed, which was lying on its side, with the rifled she commandeered pointed at the door. John lifted his hands.  
  
John: "What are you doing? I thought we had a deal. You were going to behave yourself."  
  
Aeryn was furious. She had a scratch on the side of her face that was bleeding only slightly. Her t-shirt was slightly torn. John looked at her.  
  
John: "What happened?"  
  
Aeryn: "Nobody touches me like that. He had no right! Nobody, especially not these human animals."  
  
John had a shocked look on his face. He looked back at the guard who Aeryn had attacked who was standing behind Alex in the doorway. Then back at Aeryn. John stood in front of the bed.  
  
John: "Aeryn, give me the gun or they will shot you."  
  
She wouldn't let go of the rifle. She was holding it so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was staring at the guard. He yelled at her to pull her gaze away from the guard who had tried to rape her.  
  
John: "Aeryn! Give it to me or they will shot you."  
  
Her eyes caught John's eyes. She lowered the gun slowly. She handed the gun to John. Alex let out the breath she was holding.  
  
John: "Let Alex take a look at your wounds."  
  
Aeryn stood up slowly. John put the bed back on its legs. Alex approached Aeryn slowly. John turned toward the guard. He stood in front of him and raised the rifle.  
  
John: "I guess this belongs to you."  
  
In a quick motion John hit the guard in the stomach with the butt of the rifle. Alex whipped around. Other soldiers grabbed him to stop him from hitting the servicemen.  
  
John: "If you ever try to touch her again, I will free your soul."  
  
Alex: "What?"  
  
John: "Aeryn said he tried to…."  
  
John couldn't even say the words. The captain of the guards entered the room. Alex pointed to the soldier.  
  
Alex: "I want that man off of this duty immediately. Release Commander Crichton."  
  
The captain pulled his man out into the hall and John was released. The captain stood in the door.  
  
Captain: "He will be disciplined for his actions."  
  
John: "A slap on the wrist, may be a high five from some of the guys."  
  
Captain: "We will take care of it Commander. It will not have any more problems with any more of my men. I can assure you."  
  
John: "S—h—e better not or you will answer for it."  
  
Alex: "Captain, I want your men out of this room. Now."  
  
Captain: "But if she should become violent again…"  
  
Alex looked in Aeryn's eyes.  
  
Alex: "She isn't going to be a problem. Are you Aeryn Sun?"  
  
Aeryn lowered her eyes starting to feel a sense of relief momentarily. It was then that she noticed that Alex was wearing Crichton's shirt. The one he was wearing when she saw him earlier. She looked over at Crichton. He turned after the Captain closed the door. He was wearing a thin jacket with no shirt on underneath. She lowered her eyes. She didn't want him to see the hurt. Alex tried to look at the cut on Aeryn's face but her hair was in the way. John walked over and tried to push Aeryn's hair aside. She slapped his hand away and slipped off the bed. She went over and stood in the corner with her back to them. She slid down the wall until she sat squeezed in the corner.  
  
Alex looked at John.  
  
Alex: "Is she okay?"  
  
John had a surprised look on his face as he approached her.  
  
John: "I don't know."  
  
John kneeled beside her.  
  
John: "Aeryn? Babe, did he hurt you? Did he?"  
  
She shot a look at him and then at Alex and then back at John. John looked over his shoulder at Alex. It was then that he realized Alex was wearing his shirt. He looked down at himself and then back up at Aeryn.  
  
John: "Aeryn…"  
  
Aeryn: "Leave me alone."  
  
She felt her anger and pain swelling inside of her. He tried to touch her. She struck out at him. John fell back against the bed. Aeryn jumped out of the corner. She was screaming. Alex ran to John and helped him to his feet.  
  
Aeryn: "Leave me alone."  
  
Aeryn looked down at him.  
  
Aeryn: "Trust me Aeryn. I won't let them hurt you. Behave yourself and everything will be fine."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. Alex looked at John.  
  
Alex: "What is she saying, John?"  
  
Aeryn: "Let me out of here. I want to go home."  
  
She rushed toward the window and started pounding on the glass. She hit it so hard her fist went right through the glass. A soldier burst in and aimed the tranquilizer gun at her. John held his hand up.  
  
John: "No!"  
  
He fired and hit Aeryn in the leg. She turned. Her eyes met John's. There were tears rolling down her cheek. She dropped to her knees. She looked down at the dart and pulled it out of her leg. She slumped down on the floor. John ran to her and cradled her in his arms. He was stroking her hair.  
  
John: "Aeryn, babe, I didn't mean to. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
Alex watched him with her. She saw the look on his face. It was then that she knew that she was right about his feelings for the beautiful raven- haired alien. John loved her.  
  
Aeryn was moved to a room which allowed for more security. She was restrained to her bed while she slept off the tranquilizer. Alex was trying to get John to leave and get some sleep because Aeryn would be out until morning. He refused. He sat outside of her room all night watching her through the observation window.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Aeryn woke up with a massive headache. There was a bandage on her hand but it was stinging from the glass. She tried to lift her arms and legs but couldn't. She realized she was restrained to the bed. She let out Jool-type scream that could bend metal which brought Alex and John into the room. Aeryn was pulling her wrists so hard that she was making them red. John went over to the bed.  
  
John: "Aeryn, stop it! You are going to hurt yourself."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "How could you let them put these on me?"  
  
John: "I tried to stop them but I couldn't."  
  
John tried to touch her forehead. She turned away. She stopped struggling and turned her face away and looked toward the wall. John sat on the bed beside her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
John: "I am going to make this right, I promise. I will make this right."  
  
Aeryn: "Get out and leave me alone. You are with them. I am alone here."  
  
Her words cut John like a knife. He knew why she was pushing him away. He knew what he had done and that it would hold repercussions for all of them. John sat up.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She refused to look at him. She yelled.  
  
Aeryn: "Get out!"  
  
He stood up. Alex came over and took his arm.  
  
Alex: "John, your presence is only irritating her more. I think you should go."  
  
John looked at Alex and then down at Aeryn. Aeryn closed her eyes. A hidden tear ran from the corner of her eye into her pillow. John left the room with Alex. Aeryn stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Aeryn: "If I am going to die here then let me die. Stop torturing me and just let me die."  
  
Her eyes closed back. 


	3. Part III

John spent the day at the hangar with DK making sure the module was in good condition. DK could see how distracted he was. DK had heard about the commotion in the medical building the night before. John filled him in on the details, including the details involving Alex.  
  
DK: "Are you still in love with Alex, John?"  
  
John: "There was a time when Alex left that I couldn't imagine my life without her but we were so close with realizing our dream of being in the space program, I couldn't leave. But I always thought that one day she and I would be together."  
  
DK: "And now?"  
  
John: "Now there is Aeryn."  
  
John looked at DK.  
  
John: "I know what you're thinking and you're right…she looks human but she is an alien. I can't explain it DK. I am in love with her. I didn't realize how much until I saw the look in her eyes last night."  
  
DK: "Have you talked to Alex about last night?"  
  
John: "No, you know me. The poster child for avoidance when it comes to dealing with Alex. Instead of talking to her about leaving, I was going to ask her to marry me to keep her here."  
  
DK smiled.  
  
DK: "Some things never change."  
  
John smiled and lowered his head.  
  
DK: "What can I do to help?"  
  
John: "I have to get Aeryn out of here. She will die here if I don't."  
  
DK: "You said she won't see you. How are you going to do this without her?"  
  
John: "I will get into to see her alone. She is hurt and angry but Aeryn is a warrior, a survivor. She will be fine when the time comes."  
  
DK: "What about Alex? This project (Aeryn) is her baby. How are you going to get her to go along with any of this?"  
  
John: "I don't know but I have to try and if she won't, then I have to go around her. I am not going to let Aeryn die without a fight."  
  
******  
  
Alex and John were having dinner that night. John was on the quiet side. Alex put her fork down and looked at him. She looked at John just pushing his food around with his fork.  
  
Alex: "Why don't you ask me the question you have been trying not to ask me all night?"  
  
John looked up from the plate.  
  
John: "How is she doing?"  
  
Alex: "Physically, her wounds are fine. Emotionally, it is like she has given up. She won't eat and has ceased trying to communicate or be cooperative at all. We have had to put her on IV fluids to keep her from dehydrating. She won't even take water."  
  
John: "I have to see her, Alex."  
  
Alex: "The mention of your name is the only thing that gets a reaction out of her at all and it is not a good one."  
  
John: "She is hurt and angry. I know that but I have to try. Please, I need to see her alone. She will talk to me."  
  
Alex: "When?"  
  
John stood up.  
  
John: "Tonight!"  
  
He grabbed Alex's hand. They rushed out.  
  
*******  
  
Aeryn was curled up on the bed staring at the wall. The restraints had been removed earlier in the day. She had no concept of how long she had been in that room, only that she wanted out. She heard the familiar sound of the lock on the door clicking. It was so that it didn't even raise a reaction in her anymore. She just lay there with her back to the door. She heard the door open and close. She knew she was no longer alone in the room but she just didn't care anymore. She heard a familiar voice that made her feel both comfort, hurt, and anger all at the same time. It was John Crichton.  
  
John: "Aeryn, I know I am the last person you want to see right now. But I am also the only one who can help."  
  
She didn't respond. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He touched her leg.  
  
John: "Aeryn, please."  
  
She pulled her leg away. John took a deep breath. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a sitting position. She whence in pain. He looked down at her wrists. They were raw from her fighting against the restraints. He looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "Babe, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
Aeryn: "Your so called civilized humans did it to me."  
  
He loosened his hold on her wrists. She was sitting up facing him.  
  
John: "I am not going to let you die here. I know that is what you are doing. I won't let it happen."  
  
Aeryn spoke again. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had been doing previously.  
  
Aeryn: "It would be better for you if I did."  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "Then you can have a normal life back here in your home world and you wouldn't have to worry about me."  
  
John: "Is that what you think?"  
  
She lowered her eyes. John took her face in his hands. She looked into his eyes.  
  
John: "I know why you lashed out the way you did at me last night and I won't deny what you saw. It was just being home again with someone who I loved very much in my past. The moment overwhelmed me. I know that is a stupid excuse considering what was happening to you at the time."  
  
She looked away. John caressed her cheek the way he has in the past. He felt the tears run down her face. She looked up at him. He leaned forward and laid his forehead against hers. He whispered to her.  
  
John: "The module is ready to go. We have to get out of here tonight. DK and Dad are going to help us."  
  
She lifted her head and looked in his eyes.  
  
John: "At the changing of the guards at 2 am, we go. You will know when I am here from the loud diversion you will certainly hear."  
  
He gently wiped her tears away. She knew what he was giving up for her. It filled her heart.  
  
John: "It is time to go back home to Moya."  
  
Aeryn: "This is your home John."  
  
John: "My home is wherever you are. If I didn't realize that before, I realize it now."  
  
She smiled slightly through her tears. She laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly. Aeryn felt safe for the first time since she left Moya with John three solar days ago. John kissed her forehead.  
  
John: "I have to go meet my dad."  
  
She nodded her head. He slipped off the bed and walked toward the door. He looked back. Aeryn was staring at him. He winked at her. She smiled slightly. He left.  
  
******  
  
John met Jack at his bungalow. Jack had brought to IASA uniforms, one for Aeryn and one for John. DK had made arrangements to have the module taken out of the hangar to test some of the modifications that John had made. The military was quite interested in how that module could have made it through re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere without dissolving from the heat.  
  
Jack left just as Alex was coming up the walk. Alex waved to Jack as he was climbing into his truck. John stood on the porch and waved at her.  
  
John: "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."  
  
Alex: "I know you weren't. Can we go inside?"  
  
John held the door open for her. She walked in and saw the uniforms on the couch. She turned and looked at John.  
  
John: "I am trusting you Alex. More than I have ever trusted you before because it is not just my life, it is Aeryn's."  
  
Alex: "You are helping her to go back home."  
  
John: "She can't stay here. She will die. It is my fault. I should have realized that but I wanted so badly to come and to bring her with me that I wasn't thinking about what she wanted or needed."  
  
Alex: "I was right, wasn't I? You are in love with her."  
  
John: "I am not trying to hurt you."  
  
Alex: "We had our moment in time."  
  
John touched her cheek.  
  
John: "Our glorious moments."  
  
He lowered his hand.  
  
John: "My future is with Aeryn, if she will ever forgive me for all she has been through because of me."  
  
Alex lowered her eyes and then looked back up.  
  
Alex: "How can I help?"  
  
John: "No, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."  
  
Alex: "Why should now be any different?"  
  
She smiled. He smiled and walked over and embraced her.  
  
John: "Thank you."  
  
Alex: "Just tell me what you need me to do Space man."  
  
John pulled Alex over to the couch.  
  
John: "Aeryn is Sebecean. Her species cannot be exposed to heat for long periods of time. Their bodies lack the gene to regulate their body temperature."  
  
Alex: "It is 104° in the shade John. How can she stand that kind of heat outside of the medical facility?"  
  
John: "Isn't there something we can do to keep her core temperature down until I can get her into space?"  
  
Alex thought for a moment. She stood up and walked over to the window. John went and stood beside her.  
  
John: "I know that look. What?"  
  
Alex: "It is risky at best John."  
  
John: "Riskier than watching her die in that cell day by day?"  
  
Alex: "I can give her a shot that will simulate death. Slowing her heart, brain, and vital functions to simulate death."  
  
John looked at her.  
  
John: "Kill her?"  
  
Alex: "Simulate death. She would be immediately bagged and moved for dissection and study. In transit, her body could be switched."  
  
John looked out at the base.  
  
John: "How would I revive her once I got her body?"  
  
Alex: "I will give you the counter agent. It will take several hours to work. She will be weak and need a lot of rest."  
  
John: "She will get that once I get her back on Moya."  
  
Alex got this look on her face.  
  
Alex: "Do you love her that much that you are willing to give up being back on Earth? The chance at having a normal life with a wife, kids, mini van…?"  
  
John touched Alex's cheek.  
  
John: "There was a time in my life when I would have given anything for that."  
  
Alex: "Anything but your chance at being in the space program."  
  
John: "I have seen the most incredible, wondrous things seen I have been gone. I have also been put through more than I though one human being could be put through and I have come out on the other side. As badly as I wanted to get back here, I don't think I could ever go back to a 9 to 5 job, barbecues on Saturdays and football on Sunday."  
  
Alex: "You were never that kind of guy, Space man.'  
  
They laughed and hugged each other.  
  
******  
  
That evening when Alex was examining Aeryn she gave her the shot which she told John would take at least two hours to work. Aeryn's reaction had to be spontaneous to convince the military so John decided it was best not to tell her about the shot.  
  
While this was going on DK was having the module moved to the field just on the other side of the base. He had a skeleton crew with him. Jack being among them.  
  
By midnight Aeryn's bodily functions were beginning to fail. She was terrified. She didn't understand what was happening. She asked to see John but they didn't understand her. She slipped away just after 1 am.  
  
Alex was correct in how the military handled her death. They didn't know if she was contaminated or not. They bagged her in a body bag and had her taken out by two guards and Alex. The official transport was waiting in the back of the facility. John was waiting at the side entrance with DK with a different transport. Alex led them to the side entrance. When the guards came through the door pushing the stretcher, DK and John knocked them out. DK unzipped the bag. He looked at Aeryn and touched her cheek.  
  
DK: "She is really cold Alex. Are you sure she is okay?"  
  
Alex checked Aeryn.  
  
Alex: "She will be fine. John this is the counteragent. Give it to Aeryn in one hour. Remember it will take at least a couple of hours for her to come around completely. She will be drained like a newborn but she will be fine."  
  
John took the serum. DK put Aeryn in the back of the transport. John took Alex in his arms.  
  
John: "Thank you for everything."  
  
Alex: "It was good to see you again, Space man. Take care of yourself."  
  
He stepped back.  
  
Alex: "And take care of her too."  
  
John: "I will."  
  
John smiled. He climbed in the transport and drove off.  
  
******  
  
Jack had taken out the two guards guarding the module. John got Aeryn into her space suit and DK helped him put her in the module. John slipped his suit on. He and DK grabbed hands.  
  
DK: "You take care of yourself, John. I know we will meet again either down here or up there."  
  
John: "I know we will."  
  
They hugged. John looked over at his father.  
  
Jack: "At least I know now that you are alive, that is more than I had the last time you vanished in the heavens without a trace."  
  
John: "I love you, Dad."  
  
They hugged. Suddenly they heard the base alert. John looked at DK and Jack.  
  
John: "One day you will look up and I will be there."  
  
He climbed in the module. He climbed in behind Aeryn's limp body. Her head was resting against his leg. Jack and DK backed away. John fired up Farscape I. He shot across the field building up speed. He could see that the base was lit up with activity and vehicles were being deployed to the field. John had to get at a certain speed before starting his vertical climb.  
  
John: "Come on Sweetheart. Take us home."  
  
He hit the speed and pulled back on the lever. The G-Force left him slightly disoriented but he knew exactly how much speed he had to build up to get through the atmosphere. Fighter jets were sent after him but with Moya's components they were no match for the module. When John broke through the atmosphere, he screamed.  
  
John: "Whoooa!!!"  
  
Before he started his sling shot maneuver he gave Aeryn the counteragent in her neck as Alex had instructed him.  
  
John started his maneuver. He was bouncing off the atmosphere when he saw the wormhole appear. He smiled.  
  
John: "Right on time my beauty."  
  
John waited for the wormhole to stabilize. He took a deep breath and pointed his module right into it. They were swept up in to it. They were shot out of the wormhole. It took John a moment to get control of the ship. He pulled his com out.  
  
John: "Pilot? This is John can you read me."  
  
There was nothing but space and stars.  
  
John: "Pilot? D'Argo, Chiana, can anybody ready me?"  
  
Still silence. John took Aeryn's helmet off. He checked her breathing. It was shallow but steady.  
  
John: "Come back to me, Babe. Don't leave me out here all by myself." 


	4. Part IV

John didn't know how long he was out but he was awakened by the sound of D'Argo's voice over his com. He lifted his head up slowly.  
  
John: "D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo: "John, are you and Aeryn all right? Moya picked up your ship on her scanner about three arns ago but we just got into com range."  
  
John looked down at Aeryn. Her head was cradled in his lap. He checked her breathing. It was relaxed and steady. She must have just been sleeping off the effects of the drug.  
  
John: "We are fine. How soon can you guys bring us abroad?"  
  
Pilot: "Moya will release her docking web in less then 50 microts."  
  
John smiled. He leaned down and kissed Aeryn softly on the forehead.  
  
John: "We are back home, babe! We are home."  
  
John looked out the window. Seeing Moya's massive frame felt like the first time he saw the "real" Earth at the end of the wormhole.  
  
Moya pulled the module abroad. D'Argo helped John take Aeryn out of the module. He brought her to the med chamber so that Zhann could check her over and make sure she really was okay. D'Argo and John stood off to the side while Zhann examined her. Chiana and Rygel came in. Chiana grabbed John around the neck.  
  
Chiana: "Welcome back! How was it?"  
  
Before Crichton could say anything Zhann let out a gasp at the sight of the bruises on Aeryn's arms, hand, and torso. D'Argo looked at him with anger in his eyes.  
  
D'Argo: "What in the hezzmana happened to her in your home world?"  
  
John walked over to the table where Aeryn was lying. He softly stroked her silky hair.  
  
John: "Lets just say until those humans become more advanced in their thinking, Aeryn and I can never make a future together there."  
  
Zhann finished checking her over. She seemed fine but she wouldn't really know until Aeryn woke up. John explained about the shot that Alex gave her to simulate death and the fact that Aeryn wasn't sleeping or eating. Zhann said for all of them to go and just let her rest and she would let them know when she was awake.  
  
******  
  
John got showered and changed into his trademark black leather pants, black t-shirt and vast. He strapped on his Wynonna. He went up to command. He didn't feel much like sleeping.  
  
D'Argo found him sitting in command just staring into space.  
  
D'Argo: "John?"  
  
John: "Hey 'D'."  
  
He said without looking back at D'Argo. D'Argo went over and stood beside him.  
  
D'Argo: "It was the 'false' Earth scenario come true, wasn't it?"  
  
John: "Worse."  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn will be all right. She is a warrior. Her peacekeeper training put her through worse things than this."  
  
John: "I betrayed her 'D'. When she needed me the most, I let her down."  
  
D'Argo: "Your not talking about the bruises anymore, are you?"  
  
John lowered his eyes. He just started talking.  
  
John: "Alexandra was my first real love. You know I actually was going to propose to her before I got into the space program."  
  
He looked up at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "I heard you speak of her."  
  
John: "She was the lead researcher in charge of …"  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn?!"  
  
John: "Yes but if it wasn't for her, I don't think Aeryn would have left there alive."  
  
John looked out at the stars.  
  
John: "I don't know what it was. Seeing her again after all this time or just being back on Earth with so many possibilities laid out in front of me, we were together."  
  
D'Argo: "And you told Aeryn?"  
  
John: "Not exactly. A guard had tried to physically assault Aeryn and she went into peacekeeper mode. Alex and I were still together when they came to get her. Alex had my shirt on that Aeryn had seen me wearing."  
  
D'Argo lowered his head.  
  
D'Argo: "I understand."  
  
John: "How am I going to make this up to her 'D'? If it wasn't for me dragging her through that wormhole in the first place none of this would have happened."  
  
D'Argo: "It sounds like you have all ready given up a great deal."  
  
John: "What do you mean?"  
  
D'Argo: "You were home. Back on your home world and you walked away from that not knowing if you could ever return."  
  
John: "Aeryn is my home, D'Argo. If I didn't realize that before, I realize it now. I only hope it is not too late."  
  
John had a melancholy look in his eyes. He was searching for an answer. D'Argo looked at him.  
  
D'Argo: "I don't have any advice my friend. This is something you and Aeryn are going to have to work out yourselves. But let me say this, Aeryn is one of the strongest people I know. I respect her as a warrior and as a woman, which is not easy for a Luxan to say about a peacekeeper. She will put this behind her eventually."  
  
John: "I know she will. She is the most resilient person I know. I just don't want to lose what we were building in the process."  
  
Zhann's voice came over the com.  
  
Zhann: "John, D'Argo, Aeryn is starting to come around."  
  
John looked at D'Argo. D'Argo patted him on the shoulder. John tapped his chest. They walked out of command together.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn was lying on the table with Chiana and Rygel buzzing around her. John and D'Argo appeared in the door. She looked over and saw him there.  
  
Aeryn: "Hey."  
  
John smiled slightly.  
  
John: "Hey."  
  
D'Argo: "Chiana, Rygel, Zhann out. Let them talk."  
  
Chiana: "Oh frell! I wanted to hear about what happened."  
  
Aeryn spoke softly.  
  
Aeryn: "Another time Chiana."  
  
Chiana: "Promise?"  
  
Aeryn: "Promise."  
  
Chiana walked out passed D'Argo. Rygel flew his throne sled over to Aeryn.  
  
Rygel: "I am glad you are back but keep in mind I wasn't expecting you back so if anything is missing…"  
  
D'Argo pulled his throne sled away from the table.  
  
D'Argo: "Zhann and I will help you put back everything you and Chi swiped from John and Aeryn's chambers."  
  
D'Argo looked down at Aeryn. He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. She smiled slightly. He left with Zhann and Rygel. On the way he gave John a little shove toward Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn: "Don't be afraid I won't bite."  
  
John smiled slightly. He walked over to her.  
  
John: "How are you feeling?"  
  
Aeryn: "Very weak, what did she give me?"  
  
John: "Just something to make the ride a little easier for you."  
  
Aeryn looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Aeryn: "Oh."  
  
John stared at her for a moment.  
  
John: "Forgive me Aeryn."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
John: "I dragged you through that wormhole without even asking you first. I laid you like a lamb to the slaughter."  
  
Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion at his terminology.  
  
John: "I didn't protect you from those humans."  
  
Aeryn: "Not all humans are bad. If it wasn't for your friends and your father, I would have surely died down there."  
  
John looked away and spoke softly.  
  
John: "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been there in the first place."  
  
Aeryn pulled her hand out from under the cooper colored sheet. She laid it on top of John's hand which was resting on the side of the table. He looked at her.  
  
Aeryn: "I am not going to say that what happened down there hasn't changed things."  
  
John cut her off apologizing profusely.  
  
John: "I know and if I could take it all back and I mean all of it, I would…."  
  
Aeryn reached up and laid her fingers on his mouth.  
  
Aeryn: "That is one frelling problem with you, human, you never know when to shut up."  
  
John stopped talking. She lowered her hand.  
  
Aeryn: "I told you before I do not like being ambushed."  
  
John: "Your not talking about the scientists, are you?"  
  
She shook her head. John lowered his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Why did you do it?"  
  
John: "It was one night with an old friend. It was a terrible mistake. I know that now."  
  
Aeryn: "That is not what I am talking about."  
  
John looked at her confused.  
  
Aeryn: "Since the day I met you all you have talked about is wormholes and finding your way home. You were there with the chance of having a normal life. No Crais, no Scorpius, no Sheyangs…you were home with your people under the sun. Why give that up not knowing whether you will ever make it back there again? You could have gotten married and had children, all those normal things humans hold so precious."  
  
John took a microt.  
  
John: "You are right. There would be no Crais, no Scorpy, no critters trying to fry, freeze, or eat me but there would also be no Moya or Pilot, no D'Argo, no Zhann or Chi…."  
  
He chuckled slightly.  
  
John: "And no Rygel. But especially there would be no you."  
  
She looked up into his eyes.  
  
John: "While we were in the module and I had time to think about it. I started figuring out why I was so excited about going home."  
  
Aeryn: "What did you come up with?"  
  
John: "You. It was all the things I wanted to show you. Things that I have seen all my life that I wanted to see anew through your innocent eyes. Things that gave me joy. Then I realized it was you that gives me joy in everything I do. Whether it is fighting critters or arguing about who is the superior species…It is that simple, Aeryn. I kept telling myself that Earth was home and being back there with you seeing how it almost destroyed you made me realize that Earth is were I was born. It is were I lived the majority of my life but my home is wherever you are."  
  
A single tear rolled from the corner of her eye. John reached up and gently wiped it away. He leaned over her.  
  
John: "I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I know it is going to take time but I am willing to wait for as long as you need me to."  
  
Aeryn laid her hand on his chest. He leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead.  
  
John: "You get some rest."  
  
She closed her eyes slowly. John laid his forehead against hers for a microt. He kissed her again and stood up. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it before slipping back under the cover.  
  
John: "We have all the time in the Universe, Babe." 


End file.
